


When It Happens

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crematoria, Discussion of character death, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What's Shane going to do WHEN a demon kills him? Ryan wants to know. Though he's not too sure he likes his answer either to tell you the truth...Oneshot/drabble





	When It Happens

"Shane," Ryan said one night as the two of them were on a stakeout. You know, because of all the ghost hunting stuff. They were just trying to pass the time... "What will you do when you're killed by a demon one day?"

Shane gave him a look. "You say it like it's inevitable."

"Yep." 

So he shrugged. That's fair. He'd die not by a demon but from killing himself to get away from all of this bullshit-- "Well. My plan is this." He lowered his voice slightly. "Just before I die, I'm going to swallow a bag of popcorn kernels to make the cremation a  _bit_ more interesting."

Ryan turned to look at him. 

" _What the fuck."_


End file.
